The Color of Poison
by Vicktur
Summary: I'm falling into you. Into your body, mind, and bloodstreams. Deeper and deeper. I'm falling. 6959. Dark.


**The Color of Poison**

[6959]

-  
Chapter 1: Intoxicating

His eyes glazed over the fallen boy in front of him. The boy was hurt, he clearly had bruises and cuts all over his body from the look of his battered school uniform. Ken and Chikusa did a good job in breaking his spirit. Well, at least they tried to break him. Mukuro still could see that the boy was struggling to stand and fight.

He walked over to the boy and with the tip of his shoes, lifted the boy's head. His eyes widened at the sight of the battered face.

Even with the blood, dirt, and sweat covering his face, Mukuro saw that he was different. He had the palest skin he had ever seen. Everyone he encountered in the mafia underworld never held such a clean colored skin. It was as if the filth of the mafia world never tarnished him. They were smooth, flawless, and held a beautiful shade of porcelain. Then there were the boy's half lidded eyes, dazed from the beating.

He had emeralds for his eyes.

Or at least he had thought for a second. But the way they were sparkling and mesmerizing, Mukuro could have sworn they were gems. For the longest he can remember, this was the first time he saw someone with green eyes. He'd seen every color of the rainbow in people's eyes but green. And he found them beautiful.

The boy was beautiful.

Mukuro snapped from his trance when the boy grabbed his ankles. He watched delightedly as the boy pushed his remaining strength to lift his face up from Mukuro's shoes and shoot him the nastiest glare he had ever seen. Mukuro smiled as the boy struggled to get himself up. Even the way he struggled was beautiful. It was like watching a bird with a broken wing trying to take flight.

Mukuro kicked off the boy's hands off his ankle and stomped hard on the boy's shoulder; forcing the boy's head to make rough contact with the hard concrete. The boy passed out shortly, with a quiet groan.

Mukuro smiled at the seemingly lifeless body in front of him. The thoughts of excitement traveled throughout his mind, like a child being granted a new toy. Suddenly, Ken and Chikusa burst into the room. The boy must have been out of their sight because Ken shouted, "Mukuro! Did you see a brat run this way?!"

So that was how the boy got here. Mukuro had to give the boy more credit. One needed to have pure luck and a clever strategy to outrun both Chikusa and Ken. "Which brat are we talking about here?" Mukuro asked nonchalantly. He hated when things didn't went smoothly, and his friends knew by the faint tone of annoyance in his voice. "We have more than one intruders, you know."

"There's a silver haired one running around. He escaped us," Chikusa replied with slight bitterness in his tone.

Mukuro smiled as he slowly glanced down at the boy's unconscious body besides his feet. His eyes marveled around the boy's unconscious figure that made his heart beat twice as fast. He turned to his friends.

"No, I haven't seen him."

-  
AN: I stopped reading KHR long time ago. I think I stopped around when they were fighting the red haired boy's group. I didn't like how the story was going anymore for a really long time so I just gave up trying to find out how Gokudera was going to die. He's probably never going to die. Probably.

So this is my excuse for the OOCness of these characters. I can go back and study them by re-reading the manga but at this point, I really don't give a shit. But I'll try my best to make them stick to their personality.

To those sticking with me after my 5-6 months of hiatus, welcome back. I will be continuing all the projects that I abandoned. Maybe except for 'FY: We Love Hayato!' because I don't know how to write humor anymore. I will be re-uploading my old fic: 'No Tomorrow', since someone asked me to upload it. The new version of 'No Tomorrow', **'Swallowing the Love Through the Lust'** will one of my main projects. I'm still thinking out the ending (because that's how I get my motivation) so it may be a while until I can get started. I feel really rusty since the last time I wrote was months ago. So feel free to send me any helpful criticism.

To my new readers, hello. My name is Vicktur and I hope you will continue to support me and my stories. Thanks.


End file.
